Vezon The Piraka
You may also be looking for the member's user page. }} | summary="Navigation box - }" }} class="toccolours" style="clear: both; width: 25%; margin: 0.5em auto; text-align: center; padding: 0em 0em 0em 0em; float:right" ! style="padding-top: 0.2em; padding-bottom: 0.2em; } | background: } | background: } }}"|' ' |} Vezon The Piraka is a BZPower member who joined on November 7, 2006. Before BZPower Before BZPower, VTP was an avid member of LEGO Club and posted very often in the LEGO Message Boards (where he is known as mr.edy), but hasn't visited in almost 2 years now. He has known about BZPower since about early 2005. BZPower VTP was very excited about BIONICLE Heroes, so in October 2006 he became a daily reader and finally on November 7, 2006 - he joined BZPower. After a 2-3 month period of inactivity, he became a huge poster and became friends with BARRAKI STRIKE and other BZPers. He became a well-known poster and eventually, he became interested in banner making. His first banner topic was "Makuta Banners" which were of very poor quality, he was just tinkering with the effects on MGI PhotoSuite 4. He met jallar9 (know known as Sylux or ExDee) and together, they formed the rather infamous Jallar The Piraka Banner & Avatar Shop. Despite getting popular, they were both GFX noobs and their banners sucked (compared to their current ones especially). Let's just say, JTP wasn't exactly the best of days... VTP suddenly became hated. And unfortunately, he still is today. For all sorts of reasons, most nonsensical. He also opened his own BIONICLE forum. It gained 1,516 posts in a 6 month period before it was closed and replaced with his current one. Comics Active The Maniac Events VTP's first comic series, The Maniac Events was released on June 16, 2009 and has been doing pretty well. He plans on achieving comic fame. It was ended on August 23rd, 2009. Untitled MAS with Arc1110 Unlike Born of Fire, this is not meant to be scrapped and already has a good deal of progress. GS/PGS In SIMPLICITY VTP's first time guest starring was as the first guest star of Tapika of Shadows' come back series - SIMPLICITY. In this series, he appears wearing an Olmak instead of his traditional faux Ignika, and renamed Velzor. We first see his car having fallen down and burning. His first actual appearance is with a group of Shaydak Imps who have tied him up while they're engaging in various activities fun to them. He is later abandoned after he tries to communicate with one of them. He then sees a house (not knowing there are Eyes Matoran there) and proceeds to enter... In Blah In iPenguin's Blah, VTP appears as a giant RZMIK figure and news reporter. Suspended Project Kopaka VTP is also the mastermind behind Project Kopaka, a large, WIP tribute to Comics, Starring Kopaka. It has been indefinitely suspended. Born of Fire VTP also has plans to team up with Arc1110 and create an epicomic. They have chosen to use The ToM Kit 2. The title has been confirmed to be Born of Fire. It has been indefinitely suspended. Spritesheet & Views on Comic Tradition VTP didn't have a sprite sheet until June 26, 2009 which he generated with Rayg Sprite Maker. He however prefers to be anonymous in his comics and prefers his cast to be entirely fictional. He is against the idea of multi-author comics due to the fact that the co-author may be busy, take too long to make a comic, disagree with your orders and otherwise just be a pain. This is why he isn't going to start any multi-author series (then again, he might change his views in the future). He currently has a sheet in Rayg 2.5, RZMIK (three of them), Chimoru Omega and The ToM Kit 2. Category:Comic Makers